Put your hands in the holes of my swather
by Diana L. Black
Summary: Frank se fue sin despedirse... hace dos semanas y media, Alice no sabe nada de él más que un escueto "estoy bien" y lo único que ella quiere es tenerlo entre sus brazos... y ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.


**Put your hands in the holes of my sweater.**

Alice se levantó súbitamente, miró hacia fuera, en la ventana que había en la habitación, el sol ni siquiera había salido aún y un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Sandor se encontraba hecho un ovillo junto a ella, en el lugar en el que se suponía que debía estar Frank.

Una punzada de dolor le atacó el corazón al igual que una de rabia, _Frank_ , Alice no quería pensar lo peor, pero lo hacía, las desapariciones estaban más presentes que nunca y ella aún no se reponía del todo de la desaparición de Marlene, lo único que esperaba era que estuviera bien, se daba cuenta con pesar de que todas las personas que amaba estaban en peligro, estaban desapareciendo, _estaban muriendo._

Pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello, la última vez que había visto a Frank había sido hacía dos semanas y media, simplemente se había ido, sin decirle una palabra, sin dejarle una nota y lo único que había conseguido había sido una notificación de James de que Frank le había dicho que estaba bien, pero ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle nada, ni una ubicación, ni una explicación.

Un simple _estoy bien_ , que Alice replicó en su mente con un _no cuando te vea_ , vivía con el corazón en la mano, esperando lo peor, que apareciera alguien de la orden en su puerta a informarle que habían encontrado a Frank en pedazos, su corazón daba vueltas de carro completas cada vez que imaginaba aquello.

* * *

 _Cuando Alice abrió la puerta de su casa esa tarde y llamó a Frank un mal presentimiento le atravesó cuando no escuchó respuesta, le buscó por toda la casa, le esperó despierta hasta la una de la mañana y buscó en todos los lugares posibles alguna nota con alguna explicación._

 _Llamó a cada miembro de la orden y no fue hasta que despertó a James en medio de una histeria que supo que Frank lo único que le había dicho era que cuidara de ella y que pronto volvería, no más, no menos._

 _Los primeros días parecía desolada y tanto Mary como Lily intentaban mantenerla distraída, al igual que el resto de la orden, Sirius le tomaba el pelo cada que podía y Remus hablaba con ella acerca del último vinilo de jazz que había conseguido, incluso James la retaba a partidos de Quidditch pero nada parecía animarla._

 _La cosa cambió drásticamente cuando la angustia y la pena fueron reemplazadas con la ira._

* * *

Aquella noche la lluvia había caído inclemente y para rematar una fina capa de nieve caía afuera, haciendo que un frío insoportable se instalase en la vieja casa que había adquirido junto a Frank, era fría en invierno y aquel prometía ser el más crudo de todos. Alice se arrebujó entre las mantas, tirada de espaldas, tenía los dedos fríos y tres mantas encima de ella no podían hacerla entrar en calor, tomó unos guantes deshilachados de su mesita de noche y se puso el gorro y la bufanda que tenía cerca, si no podía dormir por el frío al menos una taza de chocolate caliente podría animarla.

Retiró las mantas dejando a Sandor durmiendo en medio de un nido improvisado, se puso sus pantuflas y la carne se le puso de gallina al notar que hacía más frío del que creía, bajó hasta la cocina con la varita escondida entre la ropa, en tiempos como aquellos, Alice llevaba la varita escondida entre la ropa a todas horas y a todas partes.

Cuando llegó a la cocina encendió la luz y rebuscó en el refrigerador el cartón de leche y puso un cazo sobre la estufa para calentarlo. Se recargó en el fregadero como ella solía hacer siempre y miró por la ventana, el cielo aún estaba negro y no había estrellas esa noche, una niebla gruesa perpetraba en el jardín y bajo la luz de la luna vio una figura caminando pesadamente, casi a trompicones hacia la puerta trasera, rápidamente Alice apagó la estufa y las luces.

Se posiciono detrás de la puerta, el corazón le iba a mil por hora, venían por ella, pensó que lo más sensato habría sido alertar a la orden pero no tenía tiempo, pelearía, se mantendría de pie hasta el último momento y un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente _Tengo que salir viva de esto._

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la figura dio un par de traspiés mientras entraba, buscando a tientas en la oscuridad, cuando sacó la varita Alice saltó detrás de la puerta y gritó un claro _Expelliarmus._ La varita del hombre (por que se dio cuenta que era un hombre) salió volando hasta sus manos y Alice le apuntó directo a la garganta, en plena oscuridad mientras el hombre levantaba las manos en señal de paz, gritando _Soy yo, Alice, baja la varita, soy yo._ Cuando Alice encendió un Lumos en la punta de la varita que le había quitado al intruso y vio la cara de Frank, una mezcla de alivio e ira contenida se apoderó de su rostro.

Frank sintió la varita de Alice con más ahínco sobre la garganta y una descarga de pánico le inundó, quizá no habría sido una buena idea llegar así nada más. Alice parecía verdaderamente enojada, su varita iluminaba la estancia con un Lumos y la varita de ella la tenía contra la garganta, tragó duro y por un momento pensó que así se sentían los mortífagos cuando Alice los acorralaba indefensos y les apuntaba con la varita en la garganta, era algo así como su sello personal y por una milésima de segundo les tuvo pena y supo lo que se sentía estar así de indefenso.

–H-Hola cariño. – Murmuró apenas y Alice parecía dispuesta a atravesarle la garganta con la varita.

– ¿¡Hola cariño!? ¿¡HOLA CARIÑO!? – Gritó con la cara contorsionada de la ira y Frank temió por su vida en ese momento. – ¿¡Te largas dos semanas y media y todo lo que consigo es un hola, cariño!? ¡Debería dejarte afuera en la nieve y la lluvia! ¡Debería estrangularte con mis propias manos! ¡Hacerte picadillo y dárselo al gato! ¡Colgarte de las orejas del edificio más alto de Londres! – Lo que había comenzado como un grito histérico se convirtió en un sollozo retenido.

Las lágrimas rodaban furiosas por las mejillas de Alice y una punzada de culpa le recorrió el corazón a Frank, no había querido preocuparla, había intentado protegerla.

–Alice… lo siento ¿vale? Yo… era una misión peligrosa… no quería ponerte en peligro y…– Alice había soltado ambas varitas y se había aferrado a él en medio de un sollozo.

Frank le rodeó con sus brazos y por fin se sintió en casa al sentir el olor de ella, llevaba el cabello más corto y suspiró contra su nuca, la abrazó como si la vida le fuera en ello y sintió que así era, su hogar estaba ahí, en los brazos de Alice, su vida estaba con ella y con nadie más.

–Me tenías preocupada… grandísimo… vas a dormir en el sofá toda la semana, y vas a limpiar los platos, y harás las compras y limpiarás la ducha sin magia. – Dijo entre lágrimas, sujetando su rostro frente al de ella.

Él asintió con una sonrisa amplia, sin importarle en lo más mínimo las condiciones que Alice le pusiera, le interrumpió en medio de la perorata con un beso intenso, la aferró por la nuca y la cintura, levantándola un poco, era pequeña y siempre tenía que levantarla un poco para que ella le alcanzara, Alice se aferró a él y correspondió el beso, fue largo, lento, cargado de todos los sentimientos de ambos.

Fue un beso que decía _perdón, me fui, lo sé, no importa, estás aquí_ , porque para Alice lo único que importaba era tener a Frank con ella. Cuando se separaron, tenían las mejillas rojas por la falta de aire, las frentes juntas y no podían ver más allá de los ojos del otro, Alice le atestó un golpe fuerte en el estomago y Frank se quejó.

–Si me vuelves a dejar así sin más a la próxima usaré una sartén si tienes suerte porque si estoy de mal humor mi varita hablará por mí. – Dijo mientras ayudaba a su marido a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina.

Alice encendió la luz y le devolvió la varita, mientras sacaba el cartón de leche para preparar más chocolate caliente.

– ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres cuando te enojas? – Preguntó Frank en un intento por disuadirla.

–No dormirás en el sofá pero aún así estoy enojada Longbottom. –

Alice dejó el cazo con la leche sobre la estufa y se acercó a Frank, tenía un ojo morado y un corte que sangraba en la ceja, sacó de una repisa un frasco con esencia de murtlap y le aplicó unas gotas, le hizo una seña para que se levantara la camisa, iba como si afuera hiciera un clima excelente, una simple camisa de tela fina y nada más, Frank se negó a levantarla y cuando Alice lo hizo una mueca se formó en su rostro, tenía la piel en carne viva y había varios moratones.

–Frank…– Jadeó.

–Te dije que era peligroso… déjame, lo hago yo…– Pero Alice se le adelantó y le aplicó unas gotas a lo largo de las heridas.

–Casi me hace sentir culpable de haberte golpeado. – Comentó ella, inclinada sobre él y Frank soltó una carcajada sarcástica. –Eso no es cierto. – Alice levantó la vista y cuando terminó se sentó en las piernas de Frank a pesar de las protestas de ella.

–Nunca, escúchame bien Frank Longbottom, nunca en la vida me vuelvas a dejar así ¿entiendes? Casi le arranco la cabeza a James cuando me pasó tu mensaje. –

Se había quitado los guantes y tenía las manos tibias, dio un respingo cuando Frank le tomó de la mano y la llevó a sus labios para darle un beso, estaba frío como un tempano.

–Vamos, no fue para tanto. – Alice le miró con reproche y se levantó a terminar el chocolate caliente.

Después del primer sorbo Frank se sentía mucho mejor y acompañó a Alice hasta la habitación, bebieron el chocolate sin prisas, sentados en la cama, con las luces encendidas, como cuando estaban en Hogwarts, solos en la sala común en vacaciones de navidad, hasta las tantas de la noche.

Frank pasaba sus dedos por entre el pelaje de Sandor que ronroneaba feliz, esa noche Alice pudo dormir en paz, con los brazos de Frank alrededor de ella y sus manos tibias en su vientre, por debajo del pijama, quizá por la mañana podría decirle a Frank que tenía dos semanas y media de retraso.

* * *

 **Esto es algo corto, no lo sé, de repente estaba esto en mi cabeza y me dije, bueno, vamos a hacerlo, hay que ayudar a que la comunidad Fralice crezca un poco más, así que aquí lo tienen, espero que les guste y dejen su review, ¿no les parece que he estado muy activa para un solo día? si... a mi tampoco me lo parece.**

 _ **Diana L. Black.**_


End file.
